


( NOT ) ACCORDING TO PLAN.

by candybehrs



Series: GIFTS . [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Not Beta Read, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybehrs/pseuds/candybehrs
Summary: ( REPOST . )Everything was going according to plan at least for Blaine Anderson and his plan on the proposal.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: GIFTS . [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	( NOT ) ACCORDING TO PLAN.

**Author's Note:**

> ( THIS IS A REPOST . )
> 
> i had written this over year ago then i orphaned the account, i got a new one and decided to repost it since i'm back on the train again ( for now ). this is dedicated to my roleplay partner and main kurt, amber. again, if you're reading this, thank you for putting up with my sebastian and all his antics. and since i couldn't decide who should be the boyfriend, you, the reader, gets to decide. i just picked the main three that i know that amber and i enjoy together. this still isn't beta read, so if there's mistakes, i'm sorry. nevertheless, i hope you, the reader will enjoy the story.  
> i give no rights for this story to republished, reposted anywhere. please ask first if you'd like to translate it in another language, thanks!

Everything was going according to plan at least for Blaine Anderson and his plan on the proposal. He had everyone, nearly all the glee club groups that once their rivals in competition are here now to help him ask Kurt to marry him. From Vocal Adrenaline to the biggest rival, Dalton Academy Warblers. There was so many people coming to sing with Blaine for his plan as he notices some people staring as he turns over to see Kurt in a bright turquoise suit with a purple dress shirt who looked puzzled as Blaine was walking up the very staircase that they had met on.

Kurt honestly didn’t what he was doing when his dad drove him over the prestigious school that he only spent a semester in due to money issues. Only really half listening to what Burt was telling him as he felt something in his gut that did not sit well with him. It wasn’t even a good feeling, so why was he feeling so nauseous about this? “Yeah, yeah dad. I get it. I just. .” Kurt hesitantly went inside, how could his own dad talk about his mom of all days? Granted, he would’ve loved to talk about how he was feeling to Elizabeth right now. Taking a deep breath as the other went into the school, looking around and noticing there was so many people here. Even for Dalton there wasn’t this many students, something must be going on. Kurt followed in hopes that it would help with whatever it may be as he was lead to the infamous spiral staircase before seeing Blaine. Oh no.

The gel slicked boy just smiled too wide ( for a sane grin ) as he sang to Kurt that he just needed to get back together and this was how he was going to win him back. Blaine thought they were perfect and so did most of the New Directions, their group which was working in his favor for this rather extravagant way to propose to Kurt. His hazel eyes look up at the glasz eyes that seemed to change depending on what light hit them as his smile just grew, everything was going to plan. Just as Blaine had hoped as he goes to do the sing and dance for Kurt as he says on their love song.

But the love song was no more, least to the other on the opposite side of things. Kurt wasn’t ready for marriage at all as his facial expression turned more like when he was sick. They were too young for it now. It was not a good sign while he listens to Blaine go on before meeting with his eyes. Kurt no longer saw a man he wanted to marry, he was tired of being just a supporting character in this story. It was no longer Kurt and Blaine, it was just Blaine this or that. Kurt was sick of it and tired of this broken record. As he felt all the pressure from all the eyes staring right back at him and Blaine before he shakes his head no. Kurt had someone else waiting out in New York for him, someone who cared about him, loved him and put him in consideration. “I-. .I-I’m sorry Blaine but I can’t take your proposal. You’ll always be my first love and be in my heart but we need other people, not each other. . I- I have someone else so I can’t accept this. And I’m sorry Rachel but the loft is in your name now, I was tired of being the only one paying for the rent. I’m moving in with my new boyfriend.” He explained before trying to run away from Blaine and probably most of the ND members, especially Rachel and Santana to avoid hearing whatever they might say or nag on him.

Managing to get away as he called Isabelle that he would be able to come to work on Monday after explaining what had happened. Relived that he had her on his side since accepting to work with her. Tears began to stain his face as he goes to fly back to New York City, he just wanted to go run in his boyfriend’s arms. Kurt already was in his rather nice seat since Isabelle once again spoiled him in first class and tugged the sweatshirt that he had taken from his boyfriend while he was packing. Happy that it smelled just like him too, Kurt always did love that body wash and cologne though Kurt did buy it for him during Christmas. It had some linger of his unique smell though as he looked out the window before closing his eyes to get some rest. After what seemed like forever, a feeling from a gentle shake on his shoulder while his glasz eyes slowly began to wake again as he sees the stewardess with a gentle smile.

“Apologies sir, but we are close to landing. Be sure you have your seatbelt on and pull up your seat,” She told him before tending to the other passengers while he went on to do so.

Kurt let out a sigh in relief as he went off the plane after they had landed as he turns on his phone. Ignoring all the notifications that had been going on when he turned it off after calling Isabelle since he didn’t want to deal with them. Instead Kurt walks as he pushes the green button to dial his boyfriend’s number, hoping he could pick up before smiling wearily when hearing the voice. “Hey you. .I came back home earlier than expected. .I know, I know I was supposed to be back next Thursday but plans have changed.”

“Did something happen while you were in Ohio? Are you at the airport, do I need to pick you up?” The other asks him, some worried in his voice as Kurt noticed. “Or are you just going to take a taxi? I can go set up the ‘cheer Kurt up package’ and get your favorite takeout which is usually Chinese.”

He smiled at hearing the familiar voice, “Don’t worry, I will take a taxi while you set that up. I’ll tell you all about it when I get to our apartment okay? I love you.” Kurt says to him before his boyfriend says the 'I love you too' as he hangs up to collect his bag and wave a taxi down. Feeling relieved that he moved in with his boyfriend instead of staying at the loft. Tossing the cab driver some money for the ride, “Keep the change!” Kurt called out as he went up with his bag as he smiled a little. He opened the door to see his boyfriend in the middle of setting up, moving his bag to the side. The other will take care of it later as he moved to the taller male who looked back as the oh so familiar smile was on his face.

“Hey Kurt. .” He leans down to kiss his boyfriend as he was so much better than Blaine in almost every way. Tall, gorgeous smile, and well, quite a bit of things honestly. Plus sex was always a very nice touch when Kurt was ready to get hot and heavy. “Take out is on their way. .Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

Kurt took a sigh, “You’re not going to believe this. .”

**Author's Note:**

> i get motivated with comments and kudos, so, if you can please leave either one or both if you feel obligated to do so. but, of course, you don't have to. thank you for reading my story and i hope to see you in the next one! 
> 
> xx,
> 
> candybehrs.


End file.
